It's Not Late Yet
by darlingc
Summary: "El siempre ha sido mi primo , mi amigo , mi confidente , mi protector , mi ... heroe. Porque me he olvidado de el? " Bwen ; BenxGwen ; BxG.


**A/N: Esta es una nueva idea que vino a mi cabeza. Les agradezco a todos mis lectores que leen mis fics , que agregan mis historias a favoritos y que me dejan reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Para mí no me interesa tener muchos reviews , sino esperar que por lo mínimo una persona haya agradado de la lectura. Sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero gracias a ustedes, me dan mucha esperanza a mejorar. ¿Saben algo? Detesto Ben 10 AF y Ultimate Alien. Simplemente no tiene sentido. Me gustaba más la serie original, se podía ver la química entre Ben y Gwen.**

**Y cuando supe que eran primos…. Bueno esa es otra historia.**

**En fin , siempre seré Bwenevite. Oh si! Quiero decir , Julie no me cae mal , pero su personaje es un relleno y muy simple , para ser la pareja de Ben. El necesita una chica intrépida , ¡Como Gwen! . Es por eso que Kevin no existe en mi universo.**

**Centrémonos en la fic. Ocurre después del final de AF Force y Ultimate Alien no existe.**

***Ben 10 no me pertenece , si asi lo fuese ; sería muy controversial. *devil face***

* * *

"It's not late yet"

La joven Gwendolyn Tennyson se preparaba como cada viernes en la tarde. Aunque ese día , era un viernes muy especial.

Su aniversario con Kevin.

Su relación con el pelinegro había sido muy estable , el joven era detallista , amable , atento y muy amoroso con ella. ( O al menos intentaba serlo)

Aunque Kevin tenía sus defectos , ella lo ayudaba a mejorar en su comportamiento.

Y lo estaba logrando.

Si , era una linda relación. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Como cada viernes , salían al cine , a tomarse un helado o simplemente salir a caminar al parque.

Aunque ahora la ocasión era diferente.

Gwen sabía que a Kevin le había costado mucho esfuerzo conseguir dinero para la cena romántica por su aniversario. Ella hubiese preferido simplemente salir a tomar a un helado , pero Kevin insistió.

La cita era en el mejor restaurant de Bellwood.

La pelirroja estaba ansiosa de ir allí a cenar con su querido novio.

Escogió su mejor vestido , un vestido rojo ; sencillo y de acuerdo a la ocasión y unas zapatillas de color plata . Su peinado era simplemente su larga cabellera pelirroja suelta que toda chica envidiaría.

Comenzó a maquillarse.

No le gustaba maquillarse mucho , pero era una ocasión especial y no quería desaprovecharla.

De pronto Lily , su madre ; apareció en la entrada de su dormitorio y dijo rápidamente:

-Hija apúrate , Kevin llega en veinte minutos.

-Si –Gwen respondió mientras se colocaba rubor en sus mejillas , aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba , pues sus mejillas eran terriblemente sonrosadas.

Un poco después , su teléfono móvil sonó. Checo el numero y decía : "Ben"

-Hola Gwen – dijo la voz de Ben que se escuchaba desde el celular.

-Ben , hola . Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas. – respondió Gwen.

-Sí , disculpa ; es que he tenido exámenes y me estresado un poco.

-¿Estresado? Si tu nunca acostumbras a estresarte por exámenes – rio Gwen al imaginar a su primo en estrés.

-Bueno bueno . Los milagros ocurren ¿No crees?

-Si , en eso tienes razón Ben.

-Por cierto Gwen , te llame porque … ah … ah .. ¿No te gustaría salir hoy conmigo _Mr Smoothie_? Hoy es viernes de smoothies gratis y , hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos , ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oh. – Gwen recordó que tenía una cita con Kevin , pero no quería lastimar a su primo. – Mira Ben , es que … hoy saldré con Kevin por nuestro primer año de noviazgo y …

-Oh – dijo Ben – está bien. Sera en otra ocasión.

Gwen noto el cambio abrupto en la voz de Ben.

-¿Por qué no invitas a alguno de tus amigos? ¿O a Julie? – Gwen pregunto , con el fin de animarlo un poco.

-Gwen , ¿No recuerdas? Julie y yo terminamos hace un mes . En fin , felicidades por ti y Kev.

Y diciendo esto , la llamada finalizo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

¿Desde cuándo se había olvidado de Ben?

Todo iba bien entre ellos , menos peleas , nombres ofensivos … aunque sinceramente Gwen extrañaba esos momentos.

Pero desde aquella batalla con Vilgax donde Ben sacrifico su Omnitrix y se convirtió en Ultimatrix , y ella y Kevin se besaron , las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Gwen se centro tanto en Kevin , que se olvido de Ben. Y el ojiverde, para no sentirse solo ; hizo otras amistades. Incluso pasaba más tiempo con Julie; su novia en ese entonces. Además, las notas de Ben habían mejorado considerablemente. Incluso se decía que estaba en el club de ajedrez, además de ser capitán de soccer en su escuela.

Las únicas veces donde ella y su primo se veían eran en las cenas familiares Tennyson. La última había sido hace dos semanas.

Y todo esa cambio había ocurrido en un año.

_Ben tenía razón, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos._

¿Por qué se había olvidado de el? Si Ben era parte de su vida.

Era su primo al que siempre podía molestar , era su confidente , su amigo , capaz de dar incluso su propia vida por ella. Siempre había estado con ella. La había salvado de la muerte muchísimas veces . Nunca la había abandonado. El siempre la escuchaba , soportaba sus burlas e insultos.

Entonces …

¿Qué carajos había pasado?

Ben era _su héroe_ . No era posible que se hubiese olvidado tan rápido de _su héroe._

¿Preferir a Kevin que a Ben? Esa pregunta siempre turbaba a Gwen.

Una vez , su abuela Verdona le dijo que llegaría un punto de su vida en donde tendría que escoger uno de los dos caminos , y aquel que escogiese , tendría consecuencias en el otro camino que no escogió.

¿Qué camino escogería? No quería perder la felicidad que Kevin le había brindado … pero no quería perder a Ben.

_Su_ Ben…

Ella había escogido a Kevin pero … ¿Y si perdía a Ben? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

¿Era tarde para arreglar las cosas?

Ben siempre quiso lo mejor para ella , en cambio Kevin hizo todo lo posible para conquistarla , para obtener su amor , un amor egoísta …

Y fue ahí donde Gwen tomo su decisión. No quería perder a Ben. Y no lo perdería.

Estaba decidida.

Tal vez no era tarde aun.

Se quito su maquillaje y vestimenta y se cambio por su ropa casual.

De pronto , sonó el timbre.

Era Kevin.

Tomo un largo suspiro y descendió tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta. Se encontró con un Kevin vestido elegantemente con un tuxedo , posiblemente alquilado y un ramo de rosas , que eran muy lindas por cierto.

-Cielos Gwen , ¿aun no te cambias? – pregunto Kevin algo desconcertado.

-No Kevin es que …

-Ya se. Te quedaste dormida y aun no te arreglas y …

-Kevin , déjame hablar. – dijo Gwen con decisión.

El pelinegro dejo de hablar y miro atentamente a la pelirroja.

-Mira Kevin .. es que creo que … - Gwen suspiro. Tenía que decir la verdad. – Lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

Kevin la miro perplejo , confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que estas terminando conmigo? ¿Por qué?

Pero antes de que Gwen respondiese , Kevin grito exasperado.

-¡No me digas que es por el bastardito ese de tu primo Ben!

-¡Cállate que Ben no es ningún bastardo! – grito Gwendolyn frustrada.

-Gwen , no me puedes hacer esto. Yo te amo. He hecho tanto por ti , incluso he mejorado y todo por ti.

Había cierta melancolía y dolor en Kevin , pero Gwen estaba decidida. O era Ben o era Kevin.

-Lo siento Kevin. Pero no te amo. Perdóname. - La pelirroja coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del pelinegro. La mirada triste de Kevin cambio a una mirada llena de rencor y odio , la misma expresión que el tenia a los once años. Con violencia , tiro el ramo de rosas al piso y las aplasto con fuerza.

Por último , miro a Gwen con una mirada de venganza y dijo :

-Si crees que se va a quedar así , te equivocas.

Gwen lo miro con compasión y respondió:

-Perdón.

_Perdón ,_ esa palabra nunca existió para Kevin. Se alejo furioso, se subió a su nuevo auto y desapareció de la vista de Gwen.

Gwen entro a su casa y subió al cuarto de baño para lavarse su cara, ya que la tenía algo húmeda por unas lágrimas que derramo. Poco después, salió de su casa para ir a visitar a Ben.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Ben, Sandra y Carl Tennyson; sus tíos le recibieron con abrazos. Rápidamente aclararon que saldrían a un compromiso, pero que Ben se encontraba en la sala.

Cuando sus tíos se alejaron, Gwen entro a la casa; algo nerviosa. Se dirigió a la sala y se encontró a Ben dormido bocabajo en el sofá, con una bolsa gigante de papas fritas con chile en el piso y una lata de Coca-cola. La televisión estaba encendida y mostraban los créditos de una película.

La pelirroja sonrió, se arrodillo al sofá para mirarlo y lo contemplo; acariciando con suavidad su cabello castaño enmarañado.

El joven abrió sus ojos y contemplo por un momento a la preciosa figura femenina que estaba observando.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Gwen …

-Ya estoy aquí. – Gwen respondió con suavidad.

-Pero … ¿Y Kevin?

-Kevin ya no forma parte de mi vida.

El ojiverde suspiro y pudo notar que Gwen se había quitado el maquillaje que tenia horas antes. Por la expresión de su rostro , supo que algo había ocurrido con Kevin , pero prefirió no preguntar. De pronto , hizo una mirada picara , que le pareció muy graciosa a Gwen.

-Sabia que vendrías …

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto Gwen , alzando una ceja mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo.

-Gwen , te conozco desde siempre. – aclaro el ojiverde , colocando una de su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja.

No puedo aclarar si ocurrieron minutos o segundos , pero aquella fuerza extraña y esas sensaciones , los invadieron. Ya no importaban las excusas o los pretextos , solo importaban ellos dos.

Gwen se acerco a su primo hasta llegar a un punto peligroso. El ojiverde trago saliva , pero decidido de lo que iba a ocurrir ; poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta llegar al roce de sus labios. Aquel toque de labios se convirtió rápidamente en un profundo beso lleno de sentimientos.

¿A quién le importaba que fuesen primos? ¡Se estaban besando!

La pelirroja profundizo el beso un poco más , rodeando sus brazos al cuello del joven , mientras que el chico castaño rodeo sus manos a través de la perfecta cintura de su prima.

Perfecto … era demasiado perfecto para ser su primer beso juntos.

-Y bien Ben … aquí me tienes. ¿No quieres ir a ? Hoy es viernes de smoothies gratis. – Gwendolyn pregunto momentos después, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ben.

-Hmm , me encantaría pero no, prefiero estar aquí contigo. – respondió Ben, mientras le brindaba un cálido beso en su frente y la abrazaba con esa protección que a Gwen le encantaba.

Gwen reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Ben, pensativa. Lagrimas descendieron por sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien Gwen? – pregunto Benjamin mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y la miraba preocupado.

-No Ben … es solo ..

-No digas mas . Yo estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré. Te amo Gwen. – respondió el ojiverde y la beso rápidamente.

-Yo también te amo Ben . _Mi _Ben . – dijo Gwen y cerro sus ojos por un momentos , feliz y abrazada de _su_ héroe.

Desde la ventana , una mujer de largos años de edad y de ojos verdes , los miraba con satisfaccion. Dijo unas palabras y desapareció por completo , deseando lo mejor para ese par de jóvenes que habían encontrado el amor verdadero de una manera , algo inusual.

Tal vez no era tan tarde aun.

* * *

**A/N: Y bien …. ¿Les gustó? Me harían muy feliz si respondieron que sí. Creo que de todos los escritos que he hecho , este es de mis favoritos.**

**Espero que sepan quien es la mujer que aparece al final , es demasiado obvio y se hace mencion de ella en la historia . Y si no saben quien es , pues ... vuelvan a leer. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustaría una secuela de este fanfic? Tal vez escriba lemmon ;) *devil face* , pero la decisión está en ustedes.**

**Aun tengo más ideas BxG , pero las cosas se me ponen complicadas. Razon? : COLEEGIO! , la próxima semana comienzo mi nuevo semestre ( oh , estoy creciendo tan rápido) y los horarios los tengo más apretados , quiero decir será más difícil escribir fanfics , pero tratare de seguir escribiendo. Aun no es tiempo de abandonar , si lo mejor apenas comienza!**

**Tengo más ideas, tantas que mi cuaderno de escritos esta 99% lleno de palabras e ideas. Aparte , tengo que terminar de escribir "Hero" pues aun le faltan dos capítulos , para poder comenzar con mi siguiente proyecto BxG que será más largo aun. Tambien tengo pensado escribir dos historas que no son de Ben 10 … ¿Ven? Tengo mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo disponible para escribir.**

**Creo que escribiré fanfics durante clase (: , oh la escuela me está llamando :O noooooo , mueeroo!**

**De acuerdo , suficiente de mi monologo.**

**Bwenevites , por aquí estaré de vez en cuando , bueno casi a diario checando las actualizaciones de historias. Soy una lectora ferviente! Capitana Cinderella a la orden! Por aquí me verán dejando reviews wiiii (:**

**Hace días , estaba buscando imágenes de Gwen para poner una como profile y adivinen que! Encontre una foto Gwevin , donde Gwendolyn le da un beso en la mejilla Kevin ¡! GAAHHHH! Grite como loca y me regrese a otra página , por suerte había muchas imágenes BenxGwen , de lo que me alegre.**

**En fin , lo único que les pido y sé que es mucho … es que dejen un review. No importa si es bueno o malo , todos me sirven para mejorar.**

**Les agradezco por su lectura.**

_**Miss DarlingCinderella.**_


End file.
